teh night
by darkflame88
Summary: the joker visits bruce wayne and stuff happens. this is my frist fic so plz be nice! r&r batman/joker


a/n: hi my name is ariana this is my first fic ever so plz be nice. the dark knight was suuuuuuch a good movie so i wanted to write this. I hope u like it!

disclaimer: i dont own the dark night!

lienbreak

Bruce wayne was aboutt to go to bed when he heard a noise behind him. He turned around and it was the joker who was standing there with a knife in his hands. "what are you doing here" bruce asked. He was only wearing his underwear since he was about to go to bed and he knew thatt the joker was looking at him.

"I know who you are" the joker said he was smiling and bruce felt afraid. "I know your batman" he said.

"I dont know what your talking about" bruce said. he hoped the joker was just guessing because he wanted his secret identity to stay secret.

"no I know you are" the joker said. He started walking towards bruce. "I followed you one night and saw you changing into your batman costume I know its you"

bruce knew that the joker wasn't lying because one night he had thought that maybe somebody had been following him on his way home but he hadnt payed attention even though he should have. The joker started walking toward him again and bruce felt even more afraid. he took a step back but the walll was behind him he couldnt go any further.

The joker was right in front of him and he put the knife the bruce's throat and leaned forward. "why so serious" the joker asked. Bruce felt him put his hand on his hip and he was really confused.

"I'm not going to kill you" the joker said. bruce didn't believe him because the joker always killed people and he was always fighting batman.

"your lying" bruce said. He was getting angry he just wanted to go to bed.

"no I'm not" the joker said. he smiled and leaned towards bruce again. Bruce was really confused_. why am I liking this_ he thought. _why do I want him near me I hate him but I just want him to keep touching me. I dont understand whats going on_

"I'm not gonna kill you because I like you batsy" the joker said. he put his hand in bruces hair. "when you don't have that mask on your actually really cute"

Bruce felt confused and scared. why was the joker doing this? what was going on? He tried to move but the joker was pushing him against the wall and he was stuck.

"you complete me" the joker said and he started to kiss bruce. his lips were actually really soft and bruce opened his mouth to let him kiss him even more.

the joker stopped suddenly and pulled away and grinned at bruce. "you liked that didnt you batsy"

"no!" bruce said. he was lying he actually really did like it he just didnt want the joker to know. "dont do that again," he said angerly.

"you know you liked it" the joker said. he started to kiss bruce again. This time he put his hands up underneath bruce's shirt and started to touch his nipples. Bruce moaned. the joker put his tongue even deeper in bruce's mouth and started to take off bruces shirt

bruce knew he should make him stop but he couldnt it just felt so good and he realized that he wanted it so bad he couldnt help it. the joker started to kiss his neck and bruce started to undo the joker's pants.

"ohhh eager now arent we batsy," the joker said pulling his pants off all the way. "dont worry I like it that way its more fun" he started to take off bruces pants too.

bruce could feel himself getting all hard. he put his arms around the joker and walked toward his bed which was really big and comfy. The joker put bruce down on the bed and put his legs on either side of bruces hips. he took off his shirt so he was completly naked. "do you have any lube batsy" he asked.

bruce leaned over to look in the drawer next to his bed and pulled out some lube that smelled like strawberry. "I'm bruce wayne I always have lube" he said smiling at the joker.

The joker smiled back and put the lubes on his fingers. "this might hurt" he warned bruce. "but dont worry I'll be as gentle as I can be"

bruce nodded. he didn't know why but for some reason he was trusting the joker. the joker was jus acting so nice. _maybe hes changed _bruce thought. _he must have realized that its better to be a good person than a bad person. maybe I was to mean to him before. I guess hes really a nice person now_

the joker put himself in bruce and bruce gasped. it hurt but it also felt really good. bruce moaned as the joker started to thrust inside him. he started to move his hips so it would feel any better. "oh bruce" the joker said. he was out of breath and his hands were holding bruces shoulders really hard. "bruce!!" he said and he came. bruce came to at the same time.

bruce was really tired because he had been tired before and now he was even more tired. the joker lied down next to him and pulled bruce to him so that bruces head was on his chest and they were cuddling. "that was really nice" the joker said.

"yeah" bruce agreed. "but why did you come here. I thought you didnt like me"

the joker looked really sad and bruce felt bad. "I realized I was just really angry" the joker said. "my dad was abusive and used to beat me and my mom up. thats where these scars are from. I was killing people because I was just sad and lonely. I figured out that I shouldnt do that anymore and I really like you so I wanted to know who you were. so I came to your house and here we are"

"I like you too" bruce said. he kissed the joker on the forehead and cuddled closer to him. "we should go to sleep now. I'm really tired"

"me too" the joker said. "I'm just really glad that I have you now"

"I am too" bruce said. they both smiled then they went to sleep.

the end


End file.
